Echoed Voices
by thesweetestslytherin
Summary: Sometime two people who hate each other feel same pain, and suffering, but sometime that pain can bring them together.


His heart beat echoed the heavy rain beating down against the window as he rolled over in his bed. Tonight, just like the last four he had dreamt of her cold dead body laying helpless in a pool of blood. He wasn't sure if it was the blood or the coldness of the dream, but something about the dream frighten him. His fears wasn't for nameless faceless girl of his dreams, or himself but for the poor helpless soul who didn't even understand the pain and suffering to come. This new fear kept him up for hours as he tossed and turned among his cold silk sheets wishing sleep would come but it never did. Hour passed and just as the sun began to rise Draco finally felt that he fear had subside when a loud crash swung his bedroom door open.

"Drake my man, let get this party rolling" yelled a very tall drunk teen. Who had two house elf attaches to his legs.

Dumbfound at the sight Draco just lay there.

"Sir, we tried to stop the young master Zabini but we…" mumble one of the house elf before being forceful shaken off Blaise Zabini leg.

"Lets go we can hit at least four bars before we have to be at kings crossing" yelled the teen still trying shake the second house elf.

Finally it hit Draco, today was the day that they prefects, head boy and head girl were suppose to arrive back at Hogwarts after the summer vacation had finally come to an end. He looked at his best friend who clearly had not sleep, and now understood the teen current drunken state. Although the two of them had received their dark marks at the beginning of the summer today was really when the became death eaters, spy, and possible murders. The dread of returning to Hogwarts caused the uncontrollably beating of his heart to begin again and without a word Draco rolled out of bed walked quietly over to his desk poured himself a double and downed it. It was going to take more than four bars to make him forget the horror that awaited him.

"Alright lets go" Draco said slamming the glass on the desk causing it to crack.

At the same time Blaise Zabini was drunkenly shacking of house elves, Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror hoping that someone else would be staring back at her. She hadn't sleep the night before and you could tell by the bags under her eyes and wished that she could fix this but no spell she knew could cover this amount of anxiety. At first she hadn't been able to sleep because of the excitement she was finally head girl. After years of perfect grade and days with no sleep she had achieved her goal, but as she just as began to fantasize about being head girl, Draco Malfoy ruined her fantasize. He was head boy, which had not come as a surprise he was second in class begin her. What this meant though was the would have to share a dorm, bathroom, and small common room. Outside of classes they shared, and their duty as head boy and girl the would force to share personal space. The idea made her sick. Hermione had never though she capable of hating anyone but she loathed Malfoy not because he had treat her like dirty, or that caused her physical harm in the past. She hate Malfoy because was incapable of normal human emotion. When he teased her or degraded her there wasn't even hatred in his eyes just blank emotion. That had always confused her if was getting no enjoyment out of treating her like dirty then why do it all? Was he insane? Or just that cruel? Both made her uncomfortable with idea of living so closely with him. And this what keep her up the rest of the night. Now looking at herself in the mirror she though about all of this again, her hate, her fear, her discomfort, and another feeling that just couldn't seem to name, breathed in heavy before opening the bottle she had laid put on the counter. Just one drink she told herself, just one drink will make him go away. With that you lifted the sweet cinnamon liquid and took one long swig and the another.

"Alright lets go" she said to herself before turn away from the mirror.


End file.
